Full Moon
by Elizaellen
Summary: Sully plans a Halloween surprise for Michaela. When Michaela catches the eye of a mysterious stranger will everything be ruined?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**Full Moon**

**Part One**

The first rays of light were slipping over the horizon as morning broke over the snow topped peaks of Colorado. Autumn has come early that year so that by now the trees had long since turned their vibrant colors and dropped their leaves. The bare branches made it feel like winter and the cold temperatures weren't helping. Sully awoke shivering and looked down to find the blanket only half covering his body. Turning to the side, he couldn't help but smile seeing his wife curled up with the blanket tucked neatly around her. He tugged at the covers loosening them enough to slip in close to Michaela. Sully hooked his leg over hers while pulling the blanket over his head. His mouth found her shoulder and he placed warm kisses there, lightly nipping at the skin. She stirred slightly raising a hand to brush at her shoulder. Sully moved back to avoid her hand, while suppressing a laugh.

Shifting lower in the bed, he managed to find the hem of her nightgown. Slowly, he eased it up her thigh letting his fingers walk up her leg. She stirred again and Sully stilled himself momentarily, enjoying the game he was playing. He laid back resting his hand against her hip and letting her settle once more before he started his gentle explorations once again. With only his fingertips, he slipped his hand over the curve of her leg tracing a path towards her inner thigh.

"Your hands are cold," Michaela murmured making Sully jump.

"That's 'cause you're a blanket stealer," he accused playfully pressing his whole hand against her warm leg.

"I am not," she defended turning quickly so that she faced him. "You're just like Katie – you both kick the blankets off in the middle of the night."

"And ya take advantage of that fact- blanket stealer."

"I can't help it if I get cold."

"Are you cold right now?" Sully asked running his hand past her waist and stopping just shy of her breast. Lightly he tickled her delicate flesh, watching desire dance in her eyes.

"A little but I have a feeling I will be very warm soon," she laughed as Sully brought his lips down to meet hers in a good morning kiss. Sully's hand closed over her soft fullness as his tongue eagerly sought entrance to her mouth. Michaela moaned and moved closer to him, slipping her leg between his. A child's giggle interrupted them at that moment both turning to see their daughter standing in the doorway, clapping her hands in delight.

"Since when can you open doors, young lady?" Michaela asked her cheeks turning crimson. Sully removed his hand, tugging her gown back in place for her. Katie laughed again, running to the bed and pulling herself up.

"Mama, Papa," she giggled wedging herself in between them.

"She seems quite proud of herself," Sully said looking over at Michaela and shaking his head.

"I wake up papa," she said proudly reaching her small hands out to touch his face. Sully pretended to try to eat her fingers and she squirmed with delight, laughing and flailing her legs wildly. He grabbed for her stomach, tickling her sides as she tried her best to get away from him. Sully let her go and she retreated to the other side of Michaela, peeking up over her mother's shoulder at her father.

"Papa's silly," she giggled.

"Yes he is," Michaela agreed sitting up in bed and pulling Katie into her lap. "I suppose we better get you dressed missy."

Sully moved his leg back towards her, running the arch of his foot up to her knee. "Don't go yet."

Michaela looked at him questioningly. "Your daughter is up, Mr. Sully."

"Can't a man lay with his girls for a little bit," he teased giving her a wink. Michaela shook her head at him but pushed herself back down under the covers. Katie took the opportunity to jump onto her father, landing squarely on his chest.

Sully groaned. "How can a three year old inflict so much pain?"

"Papa you're hairy," she said making a face as her hands ran over his chest. She wrinkled her forehead as she regarded him. "Papa you turn into wolf?" she asked.

Michaela laughed instantly brining her hands up to cover her mouth. Sully looked from his wife to his daughter missing the joke. "Sarah was over here yesterday afternoon and Brian was trying to convince her that he had seen a werewolf before. I'm afraid little ears might have overheard him."

"Who's wittle ears?" Katie asked making both Michaela and Sully smile. Slowly she caught on, giving her parents a disapproving look as she wiggled off the bed.

"Where are you going Katie?"

"To look at my ears – I don't think they're that little." They could hear the angry tones in her sweet voice and they both suppressed more laughter, watching as Katie stood in front of the mirror.

Sully moved closer to Michaela so that her back was flush against his chest as he dipped his head to place a light kiss to her earlobe. "Your daughter," Michaela warned but she didn't move away from him in the least.

"I can't help myself," Sully replied. "I'm turning into a very hungry wolf." He nipped playfully at her neck as Katie turned around to face them.

"What papa hungry for?" she asked forgetting her earlier anger.

"Your mama!" Sully exclaimed bringing his hands down to tickle Michaela's sides.

"Sully!" Michaela scolded trying to wriggle away from him. "Little ears!"

"Stop callin' me wittle ears!" Katie exclaimed. The commotion on the bed broke up as they once again turned to look at their daughter. She stood with her hands on her hips and a disapproving look on her face.

Sully laughed lightly remarking how much his daughter reminded him of his wife. He sat up in the bed. "Come on sweet girl. Why don't we get ya dressed while mama get's ready?"

"I wear my angel wings?" Her little face was alight with joy and Michaela almost hated to dash it.

"Tonight, Katie for the party."

Her bottom lip quivered and her bright eyes pooled with tears. "But papa not at party."

Sully moved quickly to scoop her up, lifting her high in the air. "I'm sorry sweet girl. Why don't we try on your costume now and you can show me?" Katie sniffled loudly but nodded. "But after that we have to put on our regular clothes." Once again Katie nodded albeit much more reluctantly.

* * *

"You're poutin' just like Katie," Sully teased standing in the clinic with Michaela as he prepared to leave.

Michaela smiled at him sheepishly knowing he was right. "We don't like it when you go away." Her voice was tender and sweet - not accusatory in any way.

"I don't like it when I go away either," he whispered stepping in to gather her in his arms. "And I love our daughter but her timing really has to get better."

Michaela laughed. "Well if her papa wasn't so hungry all the time..." She looked at him suggestively as she spoke her own hands caressing his chest through his shirt.

"Guess you're like the full moon.. ya bring out the wolf in me." Michaela groaned as Sully leaned his head back and pretended to bay at the moon. Quickly, she pulled his head back down, covering his lips with her own. Sully's hands wandered lower down her back forcing her flush against him as the kiss deepened. When they finally broke apart they were both breathless. Sully continued to hold her close. "I'll be back before ya know it."

"I hope so," she replied leaning in to give him another quick kiss before pulling away. Sully sighed deeply and then moved to the door looking lovingly back at her. Michaela moved to the window to watch him mount his horse and ride away, her heart feeling heavy as it always did when he was gone.

Sully rode out of town and then circled back around watching intently until he was certain the coast was clear. He came up on the livery from behind where Robert E was waiting at the back door of the barn. Jumping down, he handed him the reigns and followed him inside.

"I want to thank ya and Grace for keeping the kids tonight."

"We're always glad to have them over Sully. Plus I think Katie enjoys watchin' Grace with Adam."

"She does. She keeps askin' if we can get her a little brother or sister." Sully laughed. "Ya can't explain to a three year old that it's her sense of timin' that's keepin' it from happenin'."

Robert E smiled and gave him a hearty pat on the back. "I know what that's like. Seems every time I even get close to his mama, Adam starts screamin'- needin' to be fed or changed or something."

Sully nodded in understanding. "Let me tell ya it don't get much better when they learn to open doors. Least Adam can't walk in on ya." Robert E let out a hearty chuckle imagining inquisitive Katie peeking over the edge of her parent's bed.

"So what's the plan for tonight?"

"Once Michaela leaves for the town party, I'm gonna get the house ready for her. I think I'll surprise her by showing up at the party, and then we'll head home for a little alone time."

Robert E nodded his head in approval. "Well ya better get going then. Ya don't want Dr. Mike catchin' ya around town."

Sully nodded. "Thanks again, Robert E."

"Sure thing." He watched Sully depart jumping at the sound of his wife's voice.

"Robert E?" Grace called stepping into the front of the barn. "Who were ya talkin' to?"

"Shh… woman keep your voice down." He walked toward the front where Grace stood with her hands on her hips, a little put out at his reply. "It was Sully – he's hidin' his horse here so Michaela don't suspect anything."

A wide grin spread across Grace's face as she turned a critical eye towards her husband. "Why don't ya ever do anythin' sweet like that?"

"I do stuff," he defended. Grace looked unconvinced and made a gentle clicking sound before walking out of the barn. "Women- can't ever do anythin' to please 'em," Robert E mumbled as she walked away.

"I heard that," she called back making Robert E retreat further back into the barn.

* * *

The day had turned warm - warmer than any of the days had been recently. The winter chill seemed to have disappeared making the prospect of the Halloween party even more appealing. School had been dismissed for the day and children could be seen running home eager to don Halloween costumes for the night's festivities. Sarah held her winter coat over her arm, her other hand entwined with Brian's as they walked along. Brian smiled over at her, giving her fingers a gentle squeeze. "I think it's gonna be a full moon tonight," he teased.

"Brian don't start with that werewolf story again," she scolded in mock anger. "I don't believe there are such creatures."

"Just wait until you hear him howling at the moon tonight." Brian threw his head back letting out a long howl. "Better not be caught out alone or he might get ya." Brian let go of her hand and grabbed her arm quickly making Sarah jump. She pulled away from him and swatted at his hand.

"Stop it!" Her voice was stern but Brian could see the amusement in her eyes. Neither had noticed Katie crossing the meadow toward them.

"Brian a wolf too?" Katie said falling in step with them.

"Where did ya come from Katie?" Brian asked, knowing that his mother had told him not to tell werewolf stories within earshot of his sister anymore.

"From over there," she pointed at Michaela. Brian and Sarah looked up and waved at Michaela who was helping set up the tables for the Halloween party.

"Come on, let's see what's goin' on," Brian said hoping to distract her from her earlier question. He grabbed Katie's hand in his while Sarah took her other one. They swung her between them being careful not to pull too hard on her small arms. Katie giggled with glee encouraging them to do it again and again.

"Hey, Ma... Miss Dorothy," Brian said as they approached.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Mike and Miss Dorothy," Sarah echoed purposefully trying to sound more proper than Brian. She cut her eyes in his direction to see him shaking his head.

Michaela smiled warmly. "Good afternoon."

"Mama, Brian's a wolf like Papa," Katie piped up from between her brother and Sarah.

Michaela blushed instantly, dropping her face to hide the rosy glow. "That's nice," she mumbled.

Brian was surprised at her reaction, sure that he would get a stern talking to for letting Katie hear more about werewolves. "Sorry, ma," he mumbled.

"Why does she think Sully's a wolf?" Dorothy asked amused by the little girl's murmurings.

"He's hairy like a wolf and he's hungry for mama," Katie giggled as she laughed at her own words. Everyone suppressed their laughter sensing Michaela's embarrassment.

"What are you dressing up as tonight?" Dorothy asked. She kneeled down beside Katie, trying to distract the little girl from embarrassing her mother further.

Unfortunately, Katie's voiced had traveled beyond the small group. Hank swaggered over with a smirk on his face. "He was bound to turn into an injun or a wolf, seeing as that's who he spends all his time with," he laughed. "Course Michaela'd bring out the..."

"Hank," Dorothy warned straightening up to her full height. "Be mindful of little ears." Hank gave a slight shrug of his shoulder and smiled suggestively before shuffling slowly on.

Katie let go of the hands she was holding to cross them firmly over her chest. "Why does everyone keep callin' my ears wittle?" She stuck out her bottom lip once again as Michaela quickly scooped her up in her arms.

"I think we better head home to get ready for tonight." Katie nodded excitedly and hugged her mother's neck tightly as they started off.

"See ya tonight," Dorothy called as Michaela walked briskly across the meadow towards the bridge obviously in a hurry to leave.

Brian turned toward Sarah. "Guess I'm leaving too," he said watching his mother's hasty retreat.

"I'll see you tonight." Sarah smiled widely at him and reached over to give his hand a light squeeze.

Brian started to walk away but then turned back to her. "Oh... watch out for you know who!" He laughed and then ran to catch up with his mother leaving Sarah shaking her head.

* * *

Brian drove the wagon towards town as Michaela sat on the other side with Katie perched between them. Her wings lay in the back of the wagon too delicate to be worn during the wagon ride. "Mama is bootiful," the little girl said fingering the red silky cloak that Michaela wore.

"Thank you sweetheart." She pulled Katie close, nestling her under the silky billows. She had almost relented in dressing up tonight after the wolf incident earlier today. Michaela had decided to go as Little Red Riding Hood weeks ago, long before any of the current talk about wolves. The thought of enduring more of Hank's comments made her angry and she wished once again that Sully was accompanying her. Never having been one to back down though, she had decided to dress in costume and simply make the best of the night.

It wasn't long before they arrived in the meadow, the festivities already under way. She climbed down from the wagon and then reached up for Katie. "Wings, mama," she reminded impatiently. Michaela collected them from the back and tied the ribbons to her arms and around her torso. Katie scampered over to Grace twirling in circles to show off her costume. Michaela reached in the back to retrieve her basket as Brian raced off in his pirate costume to find Sarah. Slowly Michaela strolled over to join her daughter keeping her eyes peeled for any sign of Hank.

"Why Dr. Mike, Sully's gonna be sorry he missed this," Grace laughed admiring the way the red cloak looked on Michaela.

"Mama is bootiful like me," Katie chimed in grabbing her mother's hand excitedly.

"Sure is... but they'd have to call ya All Grown up Red Riding Hood." Grace gave her a knowing look. Michaela blushed slightly. She had chosen the costume with Sully in mind before knowing he would be unable to spend Halloween with them.

"Let me see your little ghost," Michaela said peeking over at the baby. Grace turned Adam around showing off his little white shift and cap perched on his head.

"He won't leave the cap on." Grace rolled her eyes as Michaela leaned over and touched his tiny hands that were once again pulling at the cap.

"Come on mama." Katie pulled on her mother's hand impatiently. "I wanna show Mr. Bray my wings."

"Go on- I'll be there in a minute." Katie took off without further encouragement, her movements so graceful it almost appeared as if she was flying. "Lots of people here tonight," Michaela commented letting her eyes roam across the many faces.

"Folks from the chateau. Must be rich too - have ya seen some of their costumes?"

Michaela nodded as he eyes settled on a gentleman on the far side of the crowd. He stood off to the side and though his eyes were masked, she was certain he looked right at her. There was an intensity to his gaze that made her blush and though she wanted to look away, she found she couldn't. "Grace is that..." She bit her bottom lip deciding she was only being paranoid.

Grace followed her gaze though and smiled. "Looks like ya got a secret admirer."

"No," Michaela shook her head and turned her back to the costumed man. "Think I'll check on Katie." She hurried away hoping the gentleman would lose sight of her among the other party guests.

"Michaela," Dorothy called hurrying to her friend's side. "You look wonderful."

"Thanks," she whispered cutting her eyes towards the other side of the meadow.

"Is something wrong?" Dorothy asked noticing Michaela's uneasiness.

She moved in close to her friend and began to whisper. "There's a man over there staring at me." Dorothy turned her head to see but Michaela stopped her. "Don't look!"

Letting out a gentle laugh, Dorothy patted Michaela's arm. "Michaela, there's no harm in looking at a beautiful woman." Michaela's brow wrinkled at Dorothy's words. "Well it's true."

"It makes me uncomfortable!"

"Sully stares at you all the time," Dorothy pointed out.

"Sully's my husband," Michaela defended as they drew closer to where Katie stood now showing off her wings to Sarah.

"Dr. Mike!" Michaela turned around to see Brian's friend Stephen approaching. "That man wanted me to give this to ya." Michaela looked down at the folded piece of paper in his hand and reluctantly took it in her own.

"Thank you," she whispered as Stephen ran off.

"Open it," Dorothy nudged her.

Michaela fingered it for another minute, startled by this new turn. Slowly she opened the fold. Beautiful looping letters stared back at her. The penmanship was magnificent. The words seemed to blur for a moment but finally her eyes focused. It read:

_Red,_

_I would be honored if you would dance with me._

_The Highwayman_

Michaela swallowed hard and then looked up at Dorothy as if for advice. "It's only a dance," she whispered. "I'm sure he is harmless." Michaela barely heard her though as her eyes caught the gentleman approaching them. He wore a rich blue velvet coat trimmed with gold. White gloves covered his hands standing out against the darkness of the night. A hat was pulled down low over his brow and a white mask hid most of his face. A slim mustache was perched on his top lip and from here Michaela couldn't tell if it was real or part of the costume. Yet still his eyes were riveted to her. They weren't menacing exactly but Michaela couldn't help but feel as if he was mentally undressing her. He stopped in front of them without a word and simply held out one gloved hand in Michaela's direction.

* * *

_Part Two Tomorrow - Just something fun for the holiday – Happy Halloween everyone!! Hope you enjoyed!! _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**Full Moon**

**Part Two**

Michaela wanted to protest. After all she was a married woman and she didn't want to encourage a stranger's advances. She felt Dorothy's hand in the small of her back pushing her gently forward but she remained steadfast, her eyes still considering the gloved hand in front of her. Time seemed to stand still as she considered the offer. Slowly she raised her head, their eyes meeting once again. There was a kindness and something sort of familiar. As if in a trance she moved, raising her hand to take his. Her feet were unsteady as she followed him out to the make shift dance floor.

He turned to face her placing one hand on her waist and instantly Michaela knew. The eyes were familiar because they belonged to Sully. A wide smile spread across her face in recognition but he did not return the smile which confused her. The music started and he stepped towards her as the dance began. In that moment, everything she had been sure of seconds before seemed hazy. His movements were so sure and precise as he twirled her around the other guests. Though he had improved immensely from when they had begun courting, Sully was not graceful like this gentleman. In fact, Michaela often ended up leading when they danced. The music seemed to carry them away as they moved with ease over the dance floor. Michaela enjoyed herself immensely and before she knew it the song was over. Her cheeks flushed crimson as the mysterious gentlemen swept his arm back gracefully and made a show of kissing her hand.

Michaela pulled away hastily noticing the stares of the other townspeople. Dropping her eyes to the ground she moved back to Dorothy's side, leaving the masked gentleman in the middle of the dance floor watching her depart. Dorothy smiled as she came close, noticing the pink tinge to Michaela's cheeks. "Who is he?" she asked craning her neck to try and follow his movements.

"He didn't tell me."

"Well what did he say?"

"Nothing," Michaela replied giving a small shrug of her shoulders. "Absolutely nothing – we danced and that was it. He's a very good dancer."

"He didn't say anything?"

"No," Michaela replied more adamantly. In an attempt to change the conversation, she moved slightly away from Dorothy. "I'm going to get some punch – would you like some?"

"Sure," Dorothy responded following in Michaela's wake.

Hank watched as Michaela drew closer to where he stood talking with Jake. "Watch this," he whispered giving Jake a nudge in the side. "Hey Michaela, you better be careful tonight." Michaela knew better than to give him a moment's notice but at the sound of her name, her head had jerked involuntarily in his direction. "It's a full moon tonight – probably a lot of wolves around." With that he raised his head skyward and bayed until he and Jake doubled over in laughter.

"You two need to grow up," Dorothy scolded them. She placed her hand on Michaela's arm and steered her straight to the punch bowl. "Ignore them."

"I'm trying," Michaela replied reaching out to take a glass.

"Mama… mama…" Katie called as she grabbed onto her mother's cloak.

"I was wondering where you got to." Michaela smiled down at her daughter reaching out to take her small hand.

"I was dancing with Mr. Bway. Mama dance with funny man," she giggled hiding herself in the folds of Michaela's cloak. It was only then that Michaela noticed that Katie was shoeless.

"Katherine Sully, where are your shoes?"

"Angels don't wear shoes, mama."

Dorothy laughed but quickly covered her mouth, not wanting to condone Katie's behavior. Michaela cut her eyes over at her feeling slightly exasperated with her young daughter. "Katie I've told you a million times. We can't take our shoes off when it's this cold outside."

Katie pursed her lips together standing akimbo as she gazed up at her mother. A low growl emitted from her throat perplexing Michaela.

"Katherine Elizabeth Sully, are you growling at me?" Her voice was stern quickly silencing Katie. Her little head nodded up and down.

"When wolf gets upset he growls. I wolf just like Daddy and Brian. I growl too."

"No more talk about wolves!" Michaela exclaimed feeling more cross by the moment. "Where did you leave your shoes?" Katie lifted a little finger and pointed across to where Grace sat with Adam. Swiftly Michaela covered the short distance spotting the shoes peeking out from underneath the table.

"Ya alright?" Grace asked noticing the look of frustration on Michaela's face.

"Fine," Michaela said a little too curtly, swiping her curls behind her shoulder and bending down to pick up the little shoes.

"Ma," Brian called approaching her from the other side. She stood quickly almost losing her balance as her son grabbed for her arm. "Ya alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied crossly.

"I have a note for you." He held out another folded piece of paper to her. Michaela snatched it quickly as her anger began to boil within her. Michaela had enough of the masked man's charades. She didn't intend to open or read this one but rather to simply march over and give it right back to him. Brian backed away sensing her anger as she turned to search the faces of the party guests. He wasn't where he had been earlier and the fact that she now had to look for him was only aggravating her more. Flying past the party guests, she ignored more comments from Hank and simply waved at those who greeted her. Yet she didn't find him – he seemed to have disappeared completely.

Letting out a deep breath, she sank down into a nearby chair still holding Katie's shoes in one hand and the note in the other. The shoes she sat in her lap as she opened the piece of paper to read it. In Sully's own handwriting was written:

_Michaela,_

_I have a surprise for you. Meet me behind the church near the woods._

_The Wolf_

Michaela relaxed wondering if her earlier thoughts had been right. She smiled to herself and refolded the note as she stood. Katie was back at Grace's side fussing over the baby. Michaela made a beeline for them. "Katie put your shoes back on," she said absentmindedly.

"Do I hafta?" Katie whined.

Grace took the little girl's arm. "Listen to your mother." Katie let out a long sigh. Reluctantly, she sat down mumbling about how angels didn't need shoes because they could fly but Michaela was oblivious.

"Grace could you watch Katie for a moment?"

"'Course Dr. Mike," Grace replied. With that Michaela turned and headed off toward the church with Grace smiling knowingly after her.

Moonlight lighted her path as she made her way over to the church slipping behind the building. She could see no one from her current position so she called out in loud whisper, "Sully!" There was no response. Cautiously she took a few steps towards the woods squinting her eyes as she peered into the darkness. A cloud passed over the moon and the light that had lit her way fled. Fear crept over her and she began to doubt that it was actually Sully's handwriting on the note. Slowly, she took a step backwards, prepared to turn and run if she had to. Her heart beat quickly within her as the palms of her hands grew damp with the nervousness. "Sully!" she called again her voice more frantic than before.

Her mind told her she was being irrational but her intuition told her to run. She ended up frozen in place as the two battled it out within her. Turning, she made herself take one calm step back towards the party when she felt a hand cover her mouth. An arm wrapped around her waist pulling her backwards into the woods. Michaela struggled, trying to scream, but the arms that held her were strong and she knew there was no way she could escape his grasp.

* * *

Hank had watched Michaela's departure and he laughed to himself wondering what she was up to. "Who was that fellow Dr. Mike was dancing with?" Loren asked from nearby.

"I don't know but looks like they were gettin' a little friendly," Hank chuckled.

"Oh that's ridiculous. Dr. Mike loves Sully - she'd never…" Loren's voice trailed off as he caught sight of the red cloak disappearing into the darkness. "Where is she goin'?"

Jake laughed. "Looks like to meet her lover."

Loren screwed his mouth up and shook his head. "Aw… Dr. Mike doesn't have a lover."

"When the cats away the mice will play," Hank added, the corner of his lip curling up in a smirk.

"Sides Sully probably got some injun squaw on the side," Jake snickered.

"You two are ridiculous!"

"People might surprise ya, old man," Hank laughed slapping him hard on the back as he stepped towards the refreshment table. Jake followed him, leaving Loren by himself. He spotted Dorothy talking to the Reverend and he walked in her direction his face still contorted.

"What's a matter with you Loren?" she asked laughing at the look on his face. "Ya look like ya ate a lemon."

"Aw.. nothin'… just wonderin' who that man was dancing with Dr. Mike."

Dorothy giggled. "Sully, Loren… it was Sully."

* * *

She felt his breath warm against her ear and though she knew she should panic, she didn't. There was something gentle and loving about the way he held her now that she had stopped struggling. He growled back in his throat then spoke softly into her hair. "Didn't your mother ever tell ya not to wander into the forest alone?"

Michaela relaxed at the sound of the familiar voice. He turned her forcefully in his arms, replacing the hand across her mouth with his lips. She had been right - it was Sully. Part of her was angry that he had scared her but part of her was strangely excited by the whole charade. She relaxed into the kiss, opening her mouth to him and bringing her hands to encircle his neck as she pressed herself against his body. When they broke apart he was smiling but Michaela wasn't willing for the game to be over just yet.

"You should know I'm married," she whispered breathlessly looking up into the eyes behind the mask.

"Where is your husband?" Sully replied, relieved that Michaela wasn't angry.

"Away."

"Then does it matter that you're married?" he asked seductively. "What your husband doesn't know won't hurt him."

Michaela dropped her hands from his neck, letting them run over his shoulders and then further down his back. "But I love my husband very much," she whispered.

Sully laughed loving the wicked glint in Michaela's eye but then felt his own body react as her hands slid down past his waist settling against his bottom. "If you love your husband so much, why are your hands on my…"

Michaela interrupted him by bringing her lips to his once again, kissing him deeply. When she pulled away, she was pleased with the look on Sully's face. "Maybe you're right… what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Sully had never seen Michaela like this but he loved every minute of it. Again he hungrily claimed her lips walking slowly backwards into the woods, unsure of whether he could wait until they made it home. Michaela pushed back against his chest wriggling out of his embrace. "My children," she gasped sure that Sully already had some plan in place.

"Go say goodnight to them and then meet me over by the clinic," he whispered against her ear. Michaela found words beyond her at that moment and she simply nodded her head. Hastily she turned back towards the party; her feet carrying her swiftly across the ground. She arrived at the edge of the gathering breathless, her cheeks flushed from her encounter with Sully. She was unaware of the eyes that followed her or the stares she attracted as she made her way over to Grace and Katie.

"Mama, mama," Katie called as Michaela came into view. "Miss Grace says I can stay with her and Adam tonight.. can I mama? Can I?"

"Yes sweetheart." She bent down and scooped Katie up in her arms hugging her tightly. Katie smiled excitedly but then her face fell as if a dark cloud passed over her countenance. "Katie, what is it?"

"Papa's not home. I don't want you to be all alone."

"Thank you sweet girl but I'll be fine. Wolf will be there with me and every once in awhile it's nice to be alone."

Grace raised her eyebrows knowingly at Michaela. "Or at least to be uninterrupted," she replied slyly. Michaela dropped her head demurely but couldn't help smiling.

She sat Katie back down next to Grace and crouched down beside her. "Now you be a good girl for Miss Grace. Don't give her any trouble."

"We'll be fine Dr. Mike," Grace assured her wrapping her arm around her goddaughter.

"Thank you Grace," Michaela said earnestly. "Good night."

"Good night," Katie called back as her mother turned looking for Brian. She caught his eye and he waved over at her mouthing the words good night. Michaela felt terribly wanton leaving the party especially since her oldest son obviously knew what was going on. Yet the memory of her earlier encounter washed those thoughts from her mind. Hitching up her skirt, she set off towards the clinic running as she crossed the bridge.

Sully spotted her coming and his heart leapt within his chest. Beautiful auburn streaked curls bounced in the moonlight as the red cloak flew out behind her. She ran straight into his arms, their lips crashing into each other in a heated embrace. Sully stumbled backwards against the side of the clinic bringing Michaela with him. Once again thoughts of making it home plagued Sully and his mind drifted to the beds in the clinic.

"My children are staying in town tonight," she said pulling back from him. "I'll be alone…" Her voice trailed off as she continued the charade. "Should I get my wagon?"

"No, I have a horse." Sully's voice was strained and Michaela smiled at the look in his eyes. They moved over toward the animal their hands entwined together as Sully boosted her into the saddle. He then pulled himself up behind her, glad of their close proximity as he clicked to the horse. Neither noticed the two lone figures on the bridge as they rode off.

Hank snickered and took another draw off his cigar. "Looks like the doc may have her own surprises."

Jake shook his head. "I guarantee ya that is Sully behind that mask. Ya sure ya saw him ride out of town today?"

"I ain't imagining things. Go ask my girls if ya don't believe me. We were all out on the porch."

"It's Sully," Jake said again but this time his certainty was beginning to slip.

"One way to find out," Hank said. Jake turned to look at him questioningly. "Let's ride out there.' Hank had a devilish look on his face at the thought of catching the lady doctor in a compromising situation. He too thought it was Sully but the chance to have a little fun with them thrilled him beyond measure.

Jake kicked at the ground. "Can't… Teresa…." he mumbled.

Hank shook his head as he observed his friend. "Tamed by a woman," he goaded Jake.

"I am not…. I simply… I… give me a second and I'll be right back." With that Jake turned to find Teresa trying to think up some excuse to give her so that he could ride out with Hank.

* * *

Sully's hands were looped around Michaela holding the reigns in front of her. At first, he had set off quickly hoping to race home but Michaela had urged a slower pace and Sully complied bringing the horse to a canter. Michaela leaned back against him, placing light kisses to his neck further inflaming Sully's desire. Sully took the reigns in one hand and brought the other to Michaela's collar where he undid the top buttons.

"Impatient, aren't we?" she teased.

"You have no idea."

Michaela laughed and pulled slightly forward taking the reigns from his hand. "Hold on," she called digging her heels into the horse's side as they set off at a fast gallop.

"I thought ya wanted to go slow," Sully laughed gripping the horse tightly with his knees and grasping Michaela's waist. The moon shone down brightly as they flew over the road, the horse cutting swiftly through the night. Michaela slowed the horse as they approached the homestead, feeling further exhilarated by their fast pace. Sully jumped down first and then reach up to take her waist pulling her quickly into her arms. "Ya sure your husband's not home?"

Michaela giggled. "Come on," she whispered pulling at his hand.

Sully swallowed hard. "Just gotta put the horse in the barn."

"Hurry," she replied moving up the stairs. A fire seemed to smolder in Michaela as she made her way through the house to the stairs. Her body ached for her husband and a deliciously wicked idea formed in her mind. Taking the steps two at a time, she hurried to their bedroom and removed the cloak. After lighting the wood in the fireplace, she undressed, feeling naughty but excited at the same time. Once her clothes were in a pile on the floor she retied the cloak at her neck, reveling in the way the silky fabric felt against her skin. Her eyes roamed over the room and she noticed that Sully had placed candles all around. Biting her bottom lip in anticipation she retrieved matches and quickly made her way through the room lighting each and every one.

* * *

Sully stepped out into the moonlight and took off his hat. He had tucked his hair up inside and it felt good to now have it free again. Now he removed the mask and fake mustache tucking both items under his arm. He looked up at the house noticing the soft glow that emanated from their bedroom and he sighed contentedly; deliriously happy to have an uninterrupted night with his wife.

He didn't notice the two figures in the shadows, creeping softly along the side of the barn. Hank and Jake had approached the homestead slowly not wanting to be heard. They left their horses tied to a tree down the rode and had proceeded on foot. From this angle they had a good view of Sully standing in the moonlight.

"It's Sully," Jake whispered. "I knew it was Sully." Hank chuckled under his breath. "Come on, let's go back to town."

"Go on if ya want," Hank returned. "I'm gonna have a little fun."

They watched as Sully moved across the yard towards the steps practically jumping from the ground to the porch. Hank chuckled again. "I bet Michaela is somethin'," he laughed. Jake didn't respond, feeling guilty that he had let Hank drag him out here.

Once inside the house, Sully threw his head back and bayed loudly sending Michaela into a fit of giggles. Sully look up at the ceiling hearing his wife's laughter and smiled. Taking a deep breath, he made his way to the staicase bounding up the steps and growling menacingly as he threw open their bedroom door. "Where is Little Red Riding Hood?"

Michaela turned to face him, holding the cloak closed around her bare body. She smiled seductively. "Just on my way to grandmother's." Her voice was innocent and light as Sully crossed to her unprepared for what he would find.

Stopping in front of her, he raised one eyebrow. "I know a shortcut through the woods."

"My mother told me to stay on the path," she replied saucily.

Sully had to laugh imagining Elizabeth as part of this whole scenario. "Ya shouldn't listen to your mother." Sully stepped closer to her, his hand going to the tie of the cloak.

"I shouldn't?" she asked innocently.

Sully pulled on the knot releasing it as the silky material fell to a puddle at her feet. His eyes grew large and he swallowed hard as he took in her appearance. A cry in the night interrupted the moment and they both turned towards the window wondering what it could be. Again the sound was heard, almost like the bay of a wolf but obviously being made by a human.

Sully placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't move- I'll be back right back!" Michaela shook her head and reached down to pull the cloak back up around her shoulders. She moved to the window and looked out as she heard the front door open downstairs. Two figures ran across the yard and she quickly recognized them as Jake and Hank.

Indignation burned deep within her but when she heard Sully discharge the rifle into the air she couldn't help but smile. Within moments, she heard his feet on the stairs and he reappeared in the bedroom door. "I can't believe those two," Michaela began.

"Full moon makes people act strange," Sully interrupted her stepping closer. Michaela wanted to be angry and embarrassed at the interruption but those emotions seemed to fade as her eyes met Sully's. "I thought I told ya not to move." Michaela laughed and dropped the cloak once again. "Where were we?" he asked already shedding his jacket. Michaela wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him close.

"Right about here," she said lifting up to kiss his lips.

Sully growled again and Michaela giggled against his mouth. Her hands moved lower down his back freeing his shirt from the confines of his pants. He dipped his head low planting kisses to her jawbone and then moving further down her neck to her shoulders. Michaela gasped in delight as she felt his tongue slip out to trace a line down her body. Her eyes were closed in rapture and she only opened them again when she missed his touch upon her skin.

"Sully?" she asked lowering her head. He was bending low picking up the red cloak from where it had fallen at her feet. Giving her a provocative smile, he moved over towards the fireplace laying the cloak on the rug. Michaela watched him, smiling as he lifted his shirt over his head throwing it toward their bed. He stripped himself quickly of his boots and then motioned for her to come closer.

Shaking her curls over her shoulder, she walked across the room towards him as the full moon shone through the window bathing her body in its luxurious glow. Sully kneeled on the edge of the cloak as she stepped in front of him wrapping his arms around her waist and placing light kisses to her abdomen. "I love you," he whispered looking up at her, his blue eyes shining with passion.

Michaela slowly sunk to her knees in front of him their hands intertwining with each other as their lips once again found one another. As Sully moved his mouth lower, Michaela asked, "Are…. You….. hungry?" She drew out each word as his tongue moved in dizzying circles on her flesh.

Sully looked up at her and nodded before guiding her slowly back onto the cloak. The coolness of the silk against Michaela's heated flesh made her tingle in anticipation. She reveled in the feel of it as Sully moved away from her. "Where are you going?" she asked, her voice frantic with desire.

"Sh…" He reached over to place a finger against her lips and then stood to remove his pants. Michaela smiled up invitingly at him letting her eyes wander over his body. Since they had been married, she had grown to enjoy looking at him in ways that she had never knew were possible. His need for her was apparent and she held her arms out to him, longing to feel his flesh against hers. Sully slid back down beside her his hands brushing over her abdomen before caressing her breasts. "You're so beautiful," he whispered leaning his head against his arm. Faint traces of crimson appeared on her cheeks as she moved to kiss his chest running her fingers down his sides.

There was no more prolonging the culmination of their evening. Michaela's hands were moving lower still driving him wild. Quickly he pushed her flat on her back and moved to kneel between her legs. Unable to resist, he once again threw his head back howling at the moon as he felt her legs close around him. He reached back and grabbed her foot bringing it to his mouth as he ran his tongue up the inside of her leg. Michaela made little sounds of pleasure as his mouth continued to move up her body lingering over her breasts before he joined them as one.

Their rhythm quickened immediately both feeling the heat that radiated between them. Sully panted at her ear making Michaela giggle. The giggle ended in a moan as she dug her nails into the flesh of his back. Sully looked down at her face – her head thrown back against the floor, eyes squeezed shut, her mouth forming a perfect circle.

"Looks like little Red Riding Hood is the wolf," he joked before claiming her lips in a hard kiss. Michaela's hands moved lower as she encouraged his movements, waves of pleasure cresting over them. "Michaela," he murmured against her ear as she writhed underneath him.

"Sully," she panted forcing his head back so that she could look deep in his eyes. Moving downward to kiss her, he found his release his body shaking as ripples of pleasure coursed through him.

Sully slid down her body, letting his head rest against her abdomen as Michaela ran her fingers through his hair softly massaging his scalp. Neither spoke for a time, their bodies still quivering and their breath coming in gasps. He felt Michaela's hands still against him, her body tense underneath him. Looking up at her, he asked, "Michaela what is it?"

"I just thought… what if… I mean… what if people saw us leaving together and thought that I was…" She chewed anxiously on her bottom lip as her voice trailed off.

Sully laughed softly smiling up at her. He placed a light kiss above her navel letting his hands run up her sides. "No one saw us," he whispered.

"Jake and Hank.."

"Know it was me," he interrupted.

"Grace…"

"Knew it was me," Sully assured her.

"Dorothy…"

"Knew it was me."

"Brian… "

"Knew it was me," they said in unison both laughing softly.

"Sorry I don't want people to have the wrong idea," Michaela apologized looking down at him.

"Don't worry.. strange things always happen on a full moon." He smiled up at her teasingly. "When did ya know it was me?"

Michaela smiled down at him letting her fingers roam over his cheek. Sully took them in his mouth lightly nipping at them. "When you asked me to dance, I thought it was you but you danced so well." She looked at him questioningly.

"I've been practicin'," he admitted sheepishly. "I wanted to surprise ya."

"You were wonderful."

"So when did ya know for sure it was me?" he pressed.

"When you whispered in my ear behind the church."

Sully smiled, feeling rather victorious. "Good," he said looking pleased with himself.

"So is the wolf finally satisfied?" Michaela asked.

Sully pulled himself up on his knees and moved over top of her. "Nah.. after all … It's still a full moon."

"But I haven't even made it to grandma's house. She is sick you know," Michaela giggled. Sully leaned down to kiss her, their passion once again igniting.

Sully moved back smiling at her. "Well if ya hafta go…"

Michaela grabbed his shoulders pulling him back down to her. "I think she just made a miraculous recovery."

Sully laughed. "That's not like the doctor I know," he teased.

"I'm not a doctor tonight," she replied saucily. "I'm little Red Riding Hood."

"And I'm still a hungry wolf." Sully quickly closed the distance between them, the full moon shinging down on the two lovers as they once again renewed their dance of love.

* * *

_Happy Halloween everyone!!_


End file.
